


I Can See Clearly Now

by misssophiachase



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Fortune Telling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24383701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misssophiachase/pseuds/misssophiachase
Summary: One Summer, three best friends, a fortune teller and a mysterious new arrival in town.
Relationships: Bonnie Bennett/Kol Mikaelson, Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson, Elijah Mikaelson/Katherine Pierce
Comments: 76
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

_I can see clearly now the rain is gone_

**June 19 - Virginia**

Looking back, Caroline blamed her unexpected discovery on boredom that summer.

The temperature had hit a stifling 103 degrees, mainly due to low cloud cover containing the heat. In order to pass time and ward off the heat, the three girls piled into the car headed for the cool sanctuary of the movie theatre to catch the latest Nicholas Sparks adaption. Well, that’s what Bonnie and Caroline wanted to see. Katherine on the other hand preferred a lot less mush, as she liked to put it, and a lot more violence. Knowing her dogged determination, Caroline knew this was going to be a difficult argument to win.

They’d been best friends since they were six. Class bully Jimmy Johnson had been teasing Bonnie mercilessly and one day went too far, earning himself a smack from both Caroline and Katherine. The girls still maintained that their ‘time out’ punishment was more than worth it to see him return to school with two very attractive, black eyes. After that he’d never messed with Bonnie again.

Now, here they were about to embark on their Senior Year of High School. All Caroline had ever wanted was to leave Mystic Falls but even now she was beginning to feel nostalgic for the only place she’d ever called home. Not to mention her best friends. They’d chosen not to discuss their plans for the following year, too scared to contemplate their separation.

“Um, last time I checked the cinema is in that direction, Katherine,” Bonnie gestured behind them.

“Who needs GPS when I have Bonnie Bennett barking directions at me from the backseat.”

“Well, she does have a point, Kat,” Caroline chimed into the conversation. “Surely the prospect of Nicholas Sparks isn’t bad enough to make you drive in the complete opposite direction.”

“Ah yeah he is, that Notebook movie you guys made me watch has scarred me for life.”

“It’s okay, we promised not to tell anyone you cried,” Bonnie mused.

“There was something in my eye, I told you that,” she shot back. “Anyway, I just thought we could do something a little different today. You know given it will be our last high school summer and all.” The dread lingered between them for a while, each girl feeling the overwhelming sadness that came with that very fact.

“I’m almost too afraid to ask,” Bonnie murmured, finally breaking the silence.

“You’ll love it, trust me.”

“The last time she said that I ended up dancing on the bar at the Mystic Grill in a tequila fuelled haze,” Caroline recalled.

“And look how much fun you had. Well, you know after the hangover subsided.”

“And the subsequent grounding from the Sheriff, Katherine, she was this close to pressing charges against her own daughter for public drunkenness.”

“Yeah those were good times,” Caroline drawled, raising her eyebrows. “Please tell me this little surprise doesn’t involve illegal activity of any kind?”

“You two really are boring,” she muttered, checking out her appearance in the rear view mirror. “But no this isn’t illegal, well not that I know of anyway. If I’m being honest, I’m not completely across the laws in Maryland.”

The girls were rendered speechless just as the _‘Thank you for visiting Mystic Falls’_ sign rushed past their windows.

_**3 and half hours later - Maryland** _

“You brought us all the way to Maryland for this?” Caroline scoffed, throwing open the car door and stepping out before slamming it shut with a bang. “Some fortune teller called Madame Ophelia? I mean as if that’s even her real name.”

“More like Madame needs a new marketing image,” Bonnie murmured, taking in the run down, brick house with the makeshift wooden sign outside that looked as if it was going to topple over at any moment.

“Mock all you like but Madame Ophelia is considered one of the best mediums in North America. According to Psychic Weekly her predictions have proven to be eerily correct time and time again. Her services are highly sought after but I managed to get us appointments. You can thank me later, ladies.”

“Well, you’d think with all that talent she could afford to fix that rickety, front path and tame that unruly wilderness over there that kind of resembles a garden.”

“Come on, live a little,” Katherine pleaded, making her way up the path.

“I am not going in there,” Bonnie baulked. “I’d rather not live out a real life rendition of Hansel and Gretel.”

“Yeah especially without the enticing gingerbread house for added inducement,” Caroline joked just as a loud crack of thunder sounded out and fat drops of water began to fall from the sky. Usually the rain would provide some relief but given the temperature was still so high it only made the conditions more humid.

“Just great.”

“If this isn’t a sign, I don’t know what is, Katherine,” Bonnie squealed, just as the rain began to fall in sheets. “Let’s just get the hell out of here.”

“You can but I’m going in and last time I checked I was the one holding the keys to the locked car, so it’s your choice to either get extremely soaked or come with me,” she chuckled, dangling the keys in front of them teasingly.

Bonnie and Caroline regarded each other seriously knowing they didn’t have much choice and followed her inside out of the pouring rain.

“You like to be in control,” Madame Ophelia said to Caroline a half hour later. It was more like a statement than a question and Caroline was entirely too dubious to properly reply.

The inside of her house had been just as run down as the outside and there seemed to be a severe shortage of lighting except for the unmistakable glow emanating from her crystal ball as she peered at Caroline. Her dark grey hair was piled on top of her head in a bun, a coloured scarf wrapped over the top.

“I didn’t think crystal balls were real,” she scoffed, by way of response. “Much like this whole facade you’ve created here.”

“They aren’t, same as this ridiculous outfit. I just use these elements to add a little bit of theatre, people apparently like that sort of thing. I’m guessing you’re not one of them.”

“No offence but I just don’t believe in this whole thing.”

“I’m getting that vibe from you.” Her heavy set wrinkles even more so pronounced as she said it.

“Katherine is very much a believer although I’m not entirely sure she agreed with my assessment of her future.”

“Don’t take it personally, she’s high maintenance,” Caroline snorted.

“Bonnie is very closed off although I think that had more to do with the fact she was so scared.”

“Well, you might want to look at improving your customer service then. Redecorating this place might be a good start, Madame Ophelia. You know, if that’s your real name.”

“It’s Gertrude but I didn’t think it had the same ring to it,” she smirked, playfully. “You could never be frightened, Caroline,” she smiled, knowingly. “In fact, your inner energy is extremely powerful. You’re very different to your friends.”

“Different how?” Now Madame Ophelia had her attention.

“You know what you want and aren’t afraid to follow your dreams,” she added. “I have no doubt you will be a successful journalist, in fact Brown University will be very lucky to have you in their class next year.” She felt the breath hitch in her throat. Her lifelong dream had been journalism and Brown was at the top of the list. How did she know that? Maybe this psychic thing wasn’t so bad, as long as she was telling the truth of course. Before Caroline could ask about future job possibilities she continued. “But that’s not the most pressing future event I can see.”

“Excuse me?” What could be more important than her future career?

“I can see him.”

“Him?” She squeaked. Was she referring to a possible love interest? Caroline had always placed romance at the very bottom of her cluttered list of life goals.

“He’s foreign. Dark, blonde curls, blue eyes, dimples and lips the colour of deep crimson.” Caroline couldn’t respond mainly because she didn’t know what to say or what this all meant. “You’ve both been looking for each other without really knowing it.”

“Who is he?”

“Your soulmate.”

“I don’t believe in soulmates,” she uttered.

“You will,” she smiled, knowingly. “Now, I believe our time is up.”

“But,” before she could argue further, Madame Ophelia was gone. Caroline wasn’t sure whether it was an optical illusion she’d employed to add to the theatrics or whether she’d been wrong about her. The sceptic in her wanted to believe the former but something was telling Caroline not to discount her abilities.

_**Three hours later - Maryland/Virginia border** _

“Obviously Madame Ophelia knows nothing about me,” Katherine ranted. Caroline rolled her eyes from the backseat wondering when she was going to finally stop whining. This thing was her whole idea in the first place after all. “And when the hell is this damn rain going to stop!”

The summer storm had been relenting and the water was beating heavily against the windshield as the sun was beginning to set lazily on the horizon.

“She said you were highly ambitious and were going to be an extremely successful Harvard-trained lawyer. I’d say she knows you pretty well,” Bonnie offered.

“Harvard has been your dream ever since I’ve known you, Kat,” Caroline added, trying to ignore Madame Ophelia’s prediction about her mystery soulmate. She figured no one could get everything right. Brown was what she wanted not some unnamed, foreign blonde.

“That I can handle,” she growled, looking into the mirror at her friend briefly. “But she obviously doesn’t know my taste in men. Apparently I’m going to meet some serious, thoughtful and protective brunette who is going to change my perception of things.”

“How is that a bad thing?”

“Well Bonnie, serious isn’t really my type. You realise serious is just another word for boring, right?”

“Last time I checked it isn’t,” Caroline shot back.

“Only you would have memorised the thesaurus,” she groaned. “Whatever the case, Katherine Pierce is not interested in someone like that.”

“Woah, she’s referring to herself in the third person, this must be serious,” Bonnie joked from the passenger seat. “Oh sorry, pardon the pun.”

“It’s so easy to joke when you find out that not only architecture at Stanford is a sure thing but so too a cheeky, brunette that challenges everything you’ve ever believed. Maybe we should swap future, mystery men?”

“I don’t think our destinies are interchangeable.”

“Come on you guys,” Caroline interrupted. “Do you really believe in all of this stuff?”

“And what exactly was your reading, Care?” Katherine asked, slowing down as they entered the main street of one of the smaller towns on their route. “You’ve been reluctant to share so far.”

“It’s not important,” she murmured, eyes downcast all of a sudden. For some reason she’d been too afraid to relay the details given it would make it all the more real and Caroline wasn’t ready to entertain some guy who may or may not be her soulmate.

“Oh come on, that’s not fair,” Katherine argued, turning around briefly to send her a dirty look.

“Katherine, look out!” Bonnie cried, just as her car ran straight into the back of a black SUV. The jolt from the impact was immediate and Caroline felt herself repelled forward into the back of the driver’s seat.

“Ouch,” she moaned, finally coming to from the initial shock. “This is why I don’t like driving with you, Pierce.” The girls emerged from the car slowly to inspect the damage. Funnily enough the rain had all but stopped as they did.

“It’s not my fault that driver was going like ten miles an hour which is like thirty-five below the speed limit in this area,” Katherine growled, rubbing her forehead. “I bet snails could drive faster than this grandpa.”

“Grandpa?” A stern voice exclaimed. “Not only do you run into me but you have the audacity to insult me too?“

Although shaken, Caroline had to admit the stranger was extremely good looking with his English accent and in that fitted, dark suit. She was slightly relieved he was a brunette given Madame Ophelia’s earlier prediction about her supposed, blonde foreigner.

"Well,” she began. Bonnie and Caroline knew she was about to erupt in true Katherine Pierce fashion if they didn’t intervene and given the accident was clearly her fault they didn’t want to exacerbate the situation any further.

“How about we all talk about this calmly,” Bonnie interrupted, before jumping in fright. Another attractive brunette had approached flashing a cheeky smile in their direction.

“Grandpa is extremely appropriate, trust me,” he smirked, raising his eyebrows at Bonnie. “I have to drive with the guy.”

“Really, Kol?” He drawled. “Your immaturity never fails to amaze me. Could you maybe wait in the car while I organise the insurance details?”

“I was bored,” he pouted. “Anyone like to get a drink? I know this town is tiny but I’m sure we could find a beer somewhere.”

“There’s been an accident little brother,” another accented voice chimed into the conversation. “This isn’t an excuse to blatantly and desperately pick up women.”

Caroline’s blue eyes immediately flickered to its source. Dark, blonde curls, blue eyes and deep crimson lips curved into a knowing grin. Madame Ophelia certainly had impeccable timing and Caroline knew she could possibly be in trouble. His eyes searched hers before glancing at his brother lazily.

“Can we move this along and just get to Mystery Falls already.”

“It’s called Mystic Falls,” Caroline corrected him tersely, trying to ignore the way those dark jeans and navy Henley fitted him way too snugly

She’d only just met the guy but he was already wearing on her last nerve. She wasn’t sure if it was because he couldn’t get the name of her hometown right or whether it was the fact he could be her soulmate. Either way it looked like she wasn’t going to be rid of him anytime soon.


	2. I Can See Clearly Now - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can see all obstacles in my way

_**June 27 - Mystic Grill** _

Klaus Mikaelson had never been a fan of small towns, even if he had been born and raised in a similar sized English one before the family moved to the States when he was twelve years-old. There was never anything exciting to do and the worst part was that everyone knew you and most importantly your business. He was beginning to realise Mystery Falls was just the same.

He knew it was called Mystic Falls but he'd decided to make it his pet name given the cute blonde's adverse reaction to it the other week. Klaus couldn't forget just how adorable she looked with those blue eyes blazing furiously in his direction.

He still couldn't believe his mother had rented a house and summoned the whole family to this insignificant town over the summer. Even though their horrible bully of a father had died five years earlier, it was still unusual for them to spend an extended period of time together.

Esther decided Mystic Falls possessed the same small town charm as where her family grew up and insisted they all spend the summer together before going their separate ways. Elijah had recently acquired a job in Boston after graduating with Honours from Princeton, Klaus was due to begin his third year at Yale, Kol his first year at Berkley and Rebekah her final year of boarding school in New Hampshire.

After a week in Mystic Falls, Klaus already couldn't wait to leave and was counting down the final six weeks until he could get the hell out of there and back to Connecticut. There was only so much of his family that he could take at a time and this was definitely testing his resolve.

"Oh come on Elijah stop being so bloody precious.”

"I am not going to play another game of pool with you Niklaus, my ego can only take so many consecutive losses," he argued. "Why don't you go and pester Kol or Rebekah instead?"

The brothers were currently at the Mystic Grill, the only place of real interest according to Klaus. He'd discovered it on his second day in town and hadn't really left given he could play all the pool and drink all the whiskey he liked.

"Kol is too busy trying to pick up anything that walks and Rebekah can't play pool to save herself. Even you provide more competition than she ever could and with a lot less whining, Elijah. So stop pouting and play another round. God knows what else there is to do in the god forsaken town."

"I don't know, maybe you could read a guide book and actually learn something about this apparent god forsaken town and its rich history before you completely write it off," a familiar voice growled.

By the time he’d turned in the direction of said voice he could only make out her cute backside wiggling away towards the bar, those golden waves bouncing teasingly along with the movement. She subsequently took a seat by the bar with her friend from the scene of the accident, the one who’d called his brother grandpa and risen in his estimation as a result.

When the blonde appeared on the side of the road that day post accident, Klaus had struggled to retain his usual, indifferent composure. There was no doubting she was beautiful and the fitted denim shorts and black tank combination was doing nothing to quell the desire coursing through his body. After her initial reception, Klaus had decided she was a challenge, something he revelled in until he found out just who she was.

Caroline Forbes, the only daughter of the town's Sheriff. Given his past brushes with the law as a kid, Klaus knew it was best to stay away, even if she was hot. Watching her walk towards the bar purposefully was enough for Klaus to reconsider his options. It was a well known fact that children of law enforcement officials made it their mission in life to rebel and torment their parents. Maybe he could help her with that, Klaus figured it was the least he could do while visiting town.

"Don't even think about it," his brother warned.

"What?"

"You're stalking that girl like she's your prey, that's what," he baulked.

"No, I'm not."

"You are just about ready to devour her given the way you're shamelessly licking your lips, little brother," he scowled. "This isn't College, it's small town Virginia and it's time you remember that before you pounce on that poor, unsuspecting girl."

"Number one, I don't pounce and number two, poor, unsuspecting girl? Give me a break, Elijah. I'm fairly certain she could even show you a thing or two. But I'm assuming you're more interested in her equally opinionated friend who can't drive and happens to be seated right over there with her."

"I’m not at all interested, Niklaus, but the one thing you're right about is her complete lack of driving skills." Elijah was trying to speak over the loud music not expecting a break in the song, meaning it wasn’t just Klaus who heard the end part of his remark.

"Excuse me?" The brunette exclaimed, clearly overhearing their conversation and moving towards the pool table swiftly, her anger palpable given the way her brown eyes were boring into his brothers menacingly. Klaus would be lying if he wasn’t just a little scared. "If you obeyed the speed limit maybe we wouldn't have found ourselves in this situation, buddy."

Klaus was ready to step in but noticed her friend move fluidly between them, her hands resting on each of their shoulders. It was at that point Klaus wished she was touching him instead. The blue, floral dress she wore was skimming mid thigh and Klaus couldn't ignore just how much the colour brought out those eyes he'd committed to memory. The added bonus of her long, creamy legs stretching out beneath it couldn't be ignored easily either.

"It's entirely too nice a day to be arguing," she offered.

"Well, it's 104 degrees and humid as hell," Klaus responded. "But each to their own I guess."

"Did I ask your opinion?"

"I was merely making an entirely factual observation."

"Well, keep your observations to yourself, buddy," she scowled. Why did that comment seem so personal, especially since all he was doing was a little harmless teasing.

"Geez, I can look after myself, Caroline," the brunette interrupted impatiently.

"Pity that doesn't translate on the road," Elijah mumbled. Klaus had never known his brother to be so easily provoked or open with his thoughts. Given the way she looked Klaus wasn't surprised but usually he was a stone wall and nothing could penetrate those barriers, until now. "The law dictates that you were at fault. I assumed you'd know that given your interest in that particular field."

The brunette looked shocked, so much so that she didn’t respond immediately. Maybe his older brother had done a little research like he had with Caroline. Given how small the town was and the fact everyone seemed to know each other it wasn’t difficult to unearth such information.

The difference was Klaus wouldn’t admit to doing it, especially to the girl in question in case she thought he was a psycho stalker. But Elijah was clueless when it came to women and obviously still had so much to learn. Although, at the same time, he couldn't help but want to smooth things over for Elijah's sake and hope the blonde didn’t think stalking ran in the Mikaelson family.

"So, uh, how about we play some pool?" Klaus suggested, attempting to alleviate some of the tension.

"I'd rather choke on..." Katherine murmured, before she was so obviously nudged by the adorable blonde by her side.

"What Katherine means to say is that she likes to break," Caroline offered.

“So, what exactly are the stakes?” Klaus asked, noting the way Elijah’s eyebrows furrowed. Gambling was something Elijah didn’t condone usually but he was the reason they were in this situation in the first place.

“Stakes?”

“Well, you see, stakes mean…”

“I don’t need a dictionary,” Caroline growled. “Fine, if we win, you need to leave me alone.”

“Wow, someone sure has tickets on themselves,” he joked. “Last time I checked I was already here when you showed up. If anyone is doing the stalking it’s you, love.”

“I can’t breath,” she groaned. “There’s no air left in the room because your ego is. So. Big.”

“Charming,” he smirked. “Fine, given Mystery Falls is so small and I won’t limit my movements, I promise never to speak to you ever again. Will that do, Princess?” Klaus, of course, had every intention of disobeying that if he lost because he didn’t like being told what to do. End of story.

“That’s perfect,” she smiled. It was probably the first time he’d seen her do that and it was nothing short of breathtaking. “You have a deal.”

She held out her hand and Klaus took it in his, not expecting how good it would feel and just how soft her skin would be or how much he never wanted to let it go. Judging by her reaction, Klaus knew she felt it too. Then it just came out, Klaus would later blame it on her perfume and that unexpected smile.

“Oh, and if I win, you go on a date with me.”

“Well, I, uh, no that won’t work.” This wasn’t usually how things went with Klaus because girls were usually scrambling to date him, not the other way around. Two could play at this game.

“Looks like we’ve already agreed,” he shot back, finally pulling his hand away, albeit reluctantly. “And what about you two?” He looked at Katherine and Elijah who’d clearly been too immersed in what was transpiring to respond at first.

“Well, when I win, I’ll give this guy a driving lesson, I mean it’s the least I can do,” Katherine offered, a sly smile spreading across her face.

“Seeing as I’d rather not die this young, how about I give you a driving lesson?”

Klaus could think of many more fun things to do than driving lessons but whatever takes your fancy.

After two games it was tied at one a piece. Caroline was actually quite good and Klaus was beginning to regret his offer. No one beat him at pool, ever. Klaus decided it wasn't even her technique just that ability to throw him completely off his game. She had this thing where she’d stand close when he was making a shot and her intoxicating perfume would waft its way into his nostrils. She also did this thing where she’d flick her hair like something out of a shampoo commercial. That’s right. It was definitely all her fault and had nothing to do with his sporting prowess.

“What exactly are you doing?” He asked curtly. She was leaning across the table to take her shot and her dress was riding up. Usually Klaus wouldn’t object to such a display but he had a bet to win and it was clear she was attempting to distract him by downright cheating.

“Well, if I need to explain the rules of billiards to you then I’m not sure you should be playing,” she murmured, potting the seven ball at the same time.

“Cute,” he drawled, moving closer so he could utter it in her ear. “You are cheating.”

“And how exactly am I doing that?” She asked, turning around and bumping into his chest in the meantime.

“Looks like I arrived at the right time, as usual,” Kol exclaimed, looking upon the two of them curiously. Klaus moved away not before noticing the unmistakable blush that had crossed the blonde’s face. “What’s happening kids and, more importantly, why wasn’t I invited?”

“Do you always just invite yourself places?” A voice said behind him. Klaus noticed the sixth and final member of their car crash. “Well, I seem to recall inviting you for a drink, darling, and what do we have here?” “Not that it’s any of your business, but I came to meet my friends,” she shot back, joining the girls by the pool table. “Who weirdly seem to be playing pool with your brothers.” “Weirdly?” Elijah baulked. “We are playing for high stakes here,” Klaus explained impatiently.

“So, if you’ll excuse us.”

“Why can’t I play too?” Kol always hated being left out.

If Klaus was being honest, Elijah was suffering terribly at the hands of the feisty brunette, even more so than him. Kol’s pool skills, on the other hand, were second to none and he could remain relatively unscathed competitively even when a beautiful woman was nearby. If there was anything Kol hated it was being beaten. By anyone.

Then it came to Klaus. A way he could win this bet and a date with Caroline. If she was going to bend the rules then maybe he could too?

"How about a substitute?”

_**June 30, Lockwood Mansion** _

Klaus won the bet and the date.

Well, that’s how he saw it. Caroline had complained that substituting Kol was cheating but they’d been afforded the same swap and had subbed in Bonnie for the last game.

By that logic Elijah had also won the right to give Katherine a driving lesson and Kol, who’d insisted on a bet in the late stages, had earned a drink with Bonnie (she was quick to specify it would only be singular if she lost which apparently wasn’t going to happen).

It was clear that after three days, Caroline was doing everything in her power to avoid him and their date. Klaus didn’t usually chase girls, it wasn’t in his make up but there was something about Caroline Forbes. Yes, she was beautiful, feisty and intelligent but there was more. Almost like a gravitational pull to her that he couldn’t ignore. So much so, that he decided to make his own date.

He’d learned enough from the locals about her movements and what she liked to do and who she liked to do them with. Klaus kept telling himself was definitely not a stalker, it was only research. This is how he found himself at one of the town’s most revered attractions at sunset with a picnic basket filled with every possible food he could find. He had to have a myriad of options given he wasn’t sure what she liked to eat. Strangely enough it was the only thing he couldn’t find out about her. Go figure.

"This certainly is the best place to see the sunset," Klaus murmured from the bench overlooking the lake at the famed Lockwood Mansion. He’d been waiting there a half hour wondering if she was going to show up at all but yet here she was running past as beautiful as ever in activewear, her creamy cheeks tinged pink from the exercise.

"This is private property you know," she panted, stopping to catch her breath. She was most definitely the Sheriff’s daughter.

"I've never let a little thing like that stop me. Anyway you're here too."

"I know the owners," she offered. “They are away for the summer, which is how you managed to trespass I assume.”

“I’m a new visitor in town, did you ever think I managed to take a wrong turn and get lost? I mean that’s going to be my story if the Sheriff comes around asking questions,” he teased, knowing he'd get a reaction to him mentioning her mother. 

“I’ll be sure to let her know when I get home,” she smiled knowingly. "Are you following me? I do recall you losing that bet and promising never to speak to me again."

"I don't know which pool game you were at it, but I won. Anyway, you told me to consult the guide book and here I am experiencing the best sunset in Mystery Falls, albeit illegally. Have you ever considered that maybe you're the one following me?"

"Now you wish," she growled. "I don’t generally waste my time on arrogant strangers.”

"Not that I care but you don't even know me, love," he drawled. "I know you come from a small town but maybe you should try being a little more open minded."

"I'm plenty open minded," she growled, puffing out her chest defiantly. Klaus couldn't deny just how lithe her body looked in that position especially against the backdrop of the stunning Mystic Falls backdrop. "I just don't take too kindly to smug idiots who seem to think they're better than small town residents."

"I don’t think that at all and maybe if you got to know me you might learn a few things or two. The same as I could learn some things from you." Klaus pressed but Caroline remained silent, clearly sizing him up. "You're still upset that we beat you at pool the other day, aren't you? Has anyone told you it's unhealthy to hold a grudge?"

"Yes, that's exactly it, cheater," she growled. "Now, if you'll excuse me."

"So, that's it," he baulked, moving in front of her so she couldn't run away. "You're just going to misjudge me and run off into the distance. Come on, love, I even brought some food as a peace offering."

“Looks like you have enough food there for an army." That much was true but he was going all out to try and impress her.

“So, will you consider staying and helping me eat it all? Otherwise it will just go to waste and we can’t have that.”

She seemed to be weighing up her options which Klaus figured was a good thing. But the fact she was taking so long was killing him. Klaus didn’t usually wait for anyone but found himself holding his breath in anticipation.

“How about we make a deal?”

“I’m listening.”

“I stay and help you eat all of this food, as a favour and not as a date,” she clarified. “And you promise to come to the July 4 Parade as my partner.”

“Your partner?”

“Calm down, lover boy, it’s not like that,” she shot back. “I’m the reigning Miss Mystic Falls and I need someone to accompany me on my float. Oh, and in costume.”

Now this wasn’t how Klaus saw things going at all. Was this her idea of a joke? Sure he liked Caroline, but all of this? Miss Mystic Falls, a float and a costume? He teased the name of the town as it was let alone being its representative for the day.

Hell no, he was Klaus Mikaelson after all and had a reputation to protect. He could just see the look on Kol’s face as he was going down main street in a parade. He was just about to say as much when he glanced at her properly for the first time since she’d asked. There was something about the way she was looking at him. A mixture of insecurity and hope. Klaus felt his chest constrict, suddenly feeling like he needed to help her. Not just that, he wanted to help. Why he wasn’t completely sure but he'd agree to do it anyway. There was clearly more to this than she was letting on and he had every intention of finding out what.

"Okay, I'll do it," he agreed, noting the relief wash over her face. "So, does that make me Mr Mystery Falls then?"


End file.
